


Day 8: How do you AU?

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: ASLBrosWeek2016 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aslbrosweek2016, Day 8: How do you AU, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: Where Ace is the one who became amnesiac and lost to sea, Sabo joins the Whitebeard gang, and Luffy didn't lose his brothers this time.





	

When he’s twelve and fighting for his brothers, Ace made a mistake of not paying attention to his blind spot, as a result he was thrown off the cliff and into the sea.  
  
He didn’t die.  
  
But he did knock his head against a rock, and floats aimlessly, until a mysterious man found him just as he was about to sink.

“What is your name, boy?”  
  
“…Ace…”  
  
That’s all he remembers, nothing more, nothing less. He doesn’t remember where he came from, so he stays on the ship. The man who saved him leads a rebelling faction called the Revolutionary, which is where he stays and where he pledges his allegiance to.  
  
He’s twenty when he becomes the Chief Staff of the Revolutionary, second to Dragon- _san_  himself. He knows he’s missing some important things, but he doesn’t mind not remembering.  
  
Until he crosses path with the Whitebeard pirates post mission. Now, the Revolutionary Army are neither friendly nor hostile to pirates, but something in Ace wells up, screaming for him to go up to the ship (He does).  
  
“Gurarara! Are you here to take my head, boy?”  
  
Ace doesn’t remember why he’s on deck, facing off with one of the Yonko that he read off from the archives.  
  
But for some reason he has ( _wants_ ) to fight him.  
  
He charges forward, and is intercepted by a blond haired man that appears to be the same age as him.  
  
“I won’t let you hurt Oyaji-” Blondie declares, but his words die halfway when their eyes meet. Ace’s fire dwindles low, eyes narrowing together as his mind helpfully supplied: Familiarity.  
  
“…Do I know you?” Ace roughly asks, straightening up as he watches Blondie pull off his top hat.  
 _  
There are three boys, one is himself, another wears a top hat and dresses real formal, while another has a straw hat and a scar under his left eye-  
_  
“What’s your name?” Blondie retorts instead, breathing a little harsher now. Ace knows everyone is looking, even old man Whitebeard was watching their exchange with interest.  
  
“My name’s Portgas D. Ace. You look really familiar, which is why I ask again: Do I know you?” Ace has a feeling he might have said the right thing, because Blondie starts tearing up before tackling him, taking Ace off guard as Blondie openly sobs  _Ace, Ace, oh my God you were alive_  over and over.  
  
Ace blinks, suddenly his vision swimming when a name echoes within him.  
  
“…Sa…bo?”  
  
They spend the rest of the day talking, the atmosphere friendlier now that they found out Ace and Sabo are blood brothers, except with a case of amnesia which explains why Ace didn’t go back to look for them. Sabo updates Ace with what’s happened so far – Luffy finally setting sail, recruiting a few comrades and taking down Crocodile, a Shichibukai who tyrannically ruled over Alabasta.  
  
Few days later, after giving Dragon- _san_  a call that he’ll be late, the two brothers set off in search of Going Merry. Sabo says that maybe seeing Luffy would help him regain the rest of his memories.  
  
Ace grins, and bumps fist with Sabo. “Yeah. I can’t wait to see him too.” 

 

_[Together I feel like we can conquer the world // Reign the skies and the seas]_


End file.
